gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Carpet Diem/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S1e16_mabel_golf.png S1e16_golf_course.png S1e16 hole 4.png S1e16_hole_3.png S1e16_dipper's_turn.png S1e16_hole_12.png S1e16_twins_watching_dipper's_ball.png S1e16_ricochet.png S1e16_out_the_window.png S1e16_stan_shot.png S1e16_waddles_eating_scorecard.png S1e16_golf_fencing.png S1e16 cat clock.png S1e16_mabel_has_plans.png S1e16 oh Waddles you scamp.png S1e16_rom_coms.png S1e16_game.png S1e16_dipper_scared.png S1E16 Grenda and Candy's sleepover.png S1e16_dipper_screaming.png Sleepover S1e16_totem_at_night.png S1e16_girls_at_sleepover.png S1e16_candy_kisses.png S1e16_so_crazy.png S1e16_i'm_gonna_wreck_it.png S1e16_dipper_cracking.png s1e16 grenda.png S1e16_grenda_already_beautiful.png S1e16_dipper_asks_girls_to_leave.png S1e16_candy_has_tools_to_torture_dipper.png S1e16_shack_at_night.png S1e16_gompers.png S1e16 hallway pan.png S1e16_dipper_asks_soos_to_crash.png S1e16_break_room.png S1e16_like_tetris.png S1e16_soos_burned.png S1e16_dipper_forages_on.png S1e16_under_the_stars.png S1e16_dipper_comfy.png S1e16_dipper_wolf_attack.png S1e16_girls_partying.png S1e16 the wolf is on a diet.png Got some complaints S1e16_weathervane_night.png S1e16_weathervane_dawn.png S1e16 Boyz World.png S1e16_mabel's_the_party_gurl!.png S1e16 excessive partying.png S1e16_kissing_the_invisable_wizard.png S1e16_candy_falls_down.png S1e16_dipper_comes_back.png S1e16_pizza_with_glitter.png S1e16_owl_eat_tongue.png S1e16_room_wrecked.png S1e16_fun_stick.png S1e16_fun_stick_poke.png S1e16_excusing_grenda.png S1e16_ground_rules.png S1e16_no_summer_reading.png S1e16_how_that_keep_you_up.png S1e16 sibling brothers.png S1e16_Oh_heh_heh._But_who_stole_the_capersssssss.png S1e16_pen_click.png S1e16_mabel_pillow_on_head.png S1e16_do_your_laundry.png S1e16_meow_meow_meow.png S1e16_separate_rooms.png Secret hidden room S1e16_guys_fighting_tv.png S1e16_deer_fighting_tv.png S1e16_stan_chanting_fight.png S1e16 baby fights2.png S1e16 baby fights.png S1e16_tv_knows_what_stan_wants.png S1e16_demand_new_room.png S1e16_magic_money_pants.png S1e16_magic_money_pants_mabel.png S1e16_only_2_rooms.png S1e16_loud_bang.png S1e16_twins_smile.png S1e16_soos_finds_door.png S1e16_room_view.png S1e16_checking_out_room.png S1e16_dipper_finds_tag.png S1e16_experiment_78.png S1e16 calendar and glasses.png S1e16 what are Stan's glasses in the secret room.....hmm....png S1e16 carpet.png S1e16_dipper_will_take_room.png S1e16_mabel_wants_it.png S1e16 grunkle stan's key.png S1e16_tie_shoe.png S1e16_soos'_warning.png S1e16_twins_decide.png S1e16_experiment_78_electric.png Suck-up contest S1e16_twins_fighting.png S1e16_the_prize.png S1e16_not_going_to_suck_up.png S1e16_dipper_changes_mind.png S1e16_trying_too_hard.png S1e16_mabel_sucks_up_more.png S1e16_trying_way_too_hard.png S1e16_dipper_angry.png S1e16_shingles.png S1e16_stans_a_good_uncle.png S1e16_mowing_lawn.png S1e16_back_of_shack.png S1e16_carpet_shadow.png S1e16_dipper_tries_carpet.png S1e16_static.png S1e16_don't_get_comfy.png S1e16_gloating.png S1e16_omelette.png S1e16_stan_eating_omelette.png S1e16 dipper circling mabel.png S1e16_dipper_static.png S1e16_mabel_hand_shake.png S1e16_dipper_hand.png S1e16_moment of contact in 3 2 1.png S1e16_contact.png S1e16_transfer.png S1e16_kaboom.png The body switch S1e16_dipper_wakes.png S1e16_mabel_wakes.png S1e16 body swapped.png S1e16 looking at their new bodies.png S1e16 dipper examining hair.png S1e16 IM IN YOUR BODY!.png S1e16 IM IN MABEl'S BODY!.png S1e16 mabel throwing up.png S1e16 throwing up.png S1e16 Dipper freaking out in Mabel's Body.png S1e16 Get out! Get out!.png S1e16_punch_gut.png S1e16 Dipper in Corner.png S1e16_freakout.png S1e16_shack_at_dusk.png S1e16_skirt_and_hat.png S1e16 Dipper surprised.png S1e16_mouth_hates_me.png S1e16_hair_things.png S1e16_sweaty_and_awkward.png S1e16_electron_carpet.png S1e16_dipper_thinking.png S1e16_mabel_would_lose.png S1e16_sabotage.png S1e16_mabel_worried.png S1e16_dipper_mean.png S1e16_mabel_trips.png Gaming for points S1e16_it's_mabel.png S1e16_rock_sandwich.png S1e16 regular rocks.png S1e16_give_to_dipper.png S1e16_face_looks_like_a_butt.png S1e16_breaking_stuff.png S1e16_cereal.png S1e16_stan_leaves.png S1e16_twin_pile_up.png It's good being a pig S1e16_waddles_like_a_cat.png S1e16 Must be nice being a pig.png S1e16_soos_waddles_transfer.png S1e16_soos_as_waddles.png S1e16_waddles_as_soos.png S1e16_waddles_leaves.png S1e16_waddles_snacks.png S1e16_waddles_faces_on_glass.png S1e16_waddles_glass_lick.png S1e16_wendy_sees_waddles_in_soos.png S1e16_waddles_hungry.png S1e16 This shirt is delicious.png S1e16 wendy sees soos.png S1e16_wendy_leaves.png Romance novels S1e16_yelling_for_stan.png S1e16_take_that.png S1e16_sleepover_again.png S1e16 Sleepover!.png S1e16_mabel_chasing_girls.png S1e16_no_boys_allowed.png S1e16_dipper_spy.png S1e16_mood_swings.png S1e16_age_inappropriate_novels.png S1e16 Wolfman Bare Chest.png S1e16_ooo_mabel.png S1e16 Dipper's not in the mood.png S1e16_not_in_the_mood.png S1e16_dragged_into_it.png S1e16_mabel_commenting_on_book.png S1e16_caught.png S1e16_creepy_age.png S1e16_the_talk.png S1e16_birds_and_bees.png S1e16_mabel_traumatized.png The Birds and Bees & Soos meets McGucket S1e16 Why Am I Sweaty.png S1e16_no_choice.png S1e16 why am i sweaty 2.png S1e16_big_plans.png S1e16_mabel_scream.png S1e16 main street.png S1e16 Water tower.png S1e16_out_on_the_town.png S1e16_puddle.png S1e16_Soos_in_the_mud.png S1e16_soos_and_mcgucket.png S1e16_salivating_mcgucket.png S1e16_Soos_in_Waddles_body.png S1e16_mcgucket_chase_soos.png S1e16_cops.png S1e16 Why Am I Sweaty? 3.png S1e16 Dipper after 'the talk'.png S1e16_childhood_over.png S1e16_more_likeable.png S1e16 something about you.png S1e16_was_gonna_give_to_mabel.png S1e16_what_did_you_say.png S1e16_shut_up_old_man.png S1e16 take that old man!.png S1e16_dipper_gets_key.png S1e16_had_me_at_shut_up.png S1e16 The end.png S1e16 Phew.png S1e16 And now for the 38 sequels!.png S1e16 NOOOOOO!!!!!!.png S1e16 Into bacon.png S1e16 Sounds pretty good.png S1e16 NOOOOO!!!!.png S1e16_Pig_soos_at_corner.png Fight over the key S1e16 cookie chips board.png S1e16 someone doesn't look happy.png S1e16 grenda's dream guy calls.png S1e16 Grenda on the phone.png s1e16 grenda happy.png s1e16 dipper yelling.png s1e16 accidentally girl.png s1e16 hall.png s1e16 lady portrait.png S1e16 all going as planned.png S1e16_Waddles_fooling_around.png S1e16 pig mind soos.png S1e16_Waddles_Soos_eats_tissue.png s1e16 waddles on ground.png S1E16 Soos' big eyes.png s1e16 is this some kinda tactic.png s1e16 pig brain.png s1e16 need directions.png S1e16 lady.png s1e16 hidden room birdseye.png s1e16 no boys girls boys allowed.png S1e16 Friends!.png S1e16 Hey guys, whats up.png S1e16 Dipper leads the attack.png S1e16 Dipper! Wait dont let him in-.png S1e16 Incoming!.png S1e16 Ha ha ha.......png S1e16 what a scary makeover.png S1e16 Let me just add....png S1e16 One...final....png S1e16 Touch....png S1e16_the_electric_switchback.png S1e16 ah, my body.png S1e16 I'm a genious!.png S1e16 The room is mine!.png S1e16 What just happened.png S1e16 Switch bodies or whatever.png S1e16 Candy building up power.png S1e16 Zap zap!.png S1e16 Switching bodies. Dipper and Candy Edition.png S1e16 Watching the body swap.png S1e16 The result.png S1e16 Dipper doesn't enjoy Candy's body.png S1e16 i am a boy now!.png S1e16 what's up bro.png s1e16 watsup bro.png S1e16 let's grow some mustaches!.png S1e16 Give me that key back!.png S1e16 Cat fight...kinda....png S1e16 ah no!.png S1e16 Now I have tiny lil doll hands!.png S1e16 Everybody look.png S1e16 carpet rubbing.png S1e16 Old Man McGucket and Soos are coming!.png S1e16 the pig and old man run in.png S1e16 the action in the room.png S1e16 Shocking, isnt it.png S1e16 Cleaning the glasses.png s1e16 I didn't come here to make friends.png S1e16 Whose body am I in.png s1e16 mcgucket candy.png s1e16 pig dipper.png s1e16 soos grenda.png S1e16 Blub Durland Candy Grenda switched.png s1e16 durland and blubs.png S1e16 the horoscope didnt mention this.png S1e16 Dipper pig mad.jpg S1e16 Dipper the pig runs into Mabel.png S1e16 mabel pig.png Clearing the air S1e16 Dipper tackles Mabel.png s1e16 everyone back to normal.png s1e16 i'll still eatcha.png S1e16 I don't remember anything about....png s1e16 kissy face.png S1e16 kissy face hug.png S1e16 ah a man in his own space.png S1e16 good night Mabel.png s1e16 dipper misses mabel.png S1e16 good night dipper.png s1e16 mabel misses dipper.png S1e16 Mabel accepts her brother being away.png S1e16 Mabel tries to sleep.png S1e16 knocking wakes her up.png S1e16 Mabel opens the door.png S1e16 Dipper shows up.png S1e16 want to have a sleep over.png S1e16 fore.png S1e16 eye hits the wall.png S1e16 Dipper runs in.png S1e16 preparing to hit.png S1e16 taking cover.png S1e16 second hole in window.png S1e16 preparing to strike.png S1e16 use of the room.png S1e16 Dipper wonders about the girl.png S1e16 Mabel does not know.png Soos' breakup S1e16 i don't think i can do this anymore.png S1e16 i don't think i can do this anymore 2.png S1e16 sobbing lady.png S1e16 soos confused.png S1e16 can we still kiss.png S1e16 lady confused.png S1e16 awkward silence.png Promotional video S1e16 attic stuff minigolf Miscellaneous Andy Gonsalves props14.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Mystery shack living room bg.JPG Promotional art S1e16 promotional poster.jpg|Dipper's shadow on the carpet s1e16 carpet diem promo.gif|.gif version of the promo S1e16 Promo.png|Mabel's shadow on the carpet Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries